A life before and after
by LoopyLouie
Summary: Rosie's life
1. The Beggining

'GET OUT OF HERE!' come an angry voice from inside a small darkended room 'and what will you do about it?' comes a sneering voice 'not like mum and dad will stand up for you, is it?' The small girl from inside the room pushes the bushy haired girl out making her run into a wall, her nose drips with blood 'MUM! ROSIE HURT ME!' 'hermione!' rosie hisses before she hears footsteps running up the stairs, pure terror enters her eyes and she dashes back into the room and hides under the bed. 'Rosie is under the bed dad! She made me bleed she did!' comes hermiones annoying squeky voice, rosie starts breathing heavily as she heals a hand clasp around her ankle pulling her from under the small bed 'please don't know don't!' shouts rosie as she is shoved against the wall and hit over the face 'I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!' as tears roll down her cheeks she feels the pain spreading through her small body as the tall lean man hits her. Rosie lies on the floor tears streaming down her cheeks as she lies still hoping her 'dad' would of gone,she sniffles slightly and winces as she sits up,a dark bruise is forming under her right eye and her lip swollen and cut. 'why me rosie? Why me?' she asks herself as she slowly pulls herself up to the small window and looks out at the stars 'One day I'll be out there.and they won't stop me , I'll be with friends, and I'll know how to stand up for myself.one day' 


	2. The MindReader

((authors note: I have changed the personality of some normal HP characters.just a warning //=IN HEAD!))  
  
The morning finally came and rosie crawled from her hiding place 'hello?' she whispers hoping no-one is waiting, for several minutes she remains still but after hearing no reply she gets up and dusts off her bruised knees. She looks into the broken mirror which she hit from anger 'There going to kill me' her voice shakes as she tries putting it back together, her door swings open and the light shines upon her 'mum' 'Get up. NOW' Rosie scrambles around her room pulling on some clothes then stumbles down the stairs into the kitchen, hermione sits in her normal place looking smug as she see's the brusied rosie, 'See I told you they wouldn't stand up for you, they'd just stand on you' She smirks evily and rosie gives her the fingers as her parents aren't looking 'one day you won't be so smug hermione, one day you'll regret messing with me.' Hermione shoots a glare at her and smirks evily 'Mum! Rosie is trying to hurt me' her voice high pitched and sing songy as she normally does when she tells on people //now she's in for it// thinks hermione, rosie turns to her confused 'did you just say something?' Hermione sneers 'No what are you crazy?' she laughs Rosie shakes her head 'No I heard you say now she's in for it' rosie shoots her a glare Hermione looks shocked 'mum.rosie just said what I thought' Hermiones mother drops the plates and turns around her eyes shocked 'Rosie go get the mail and go upstairs' Rosie sighs still wondering about what happended goes to go and see what damage was done last night. 


	3. Three Friends Meet

Rosie walks out of the kitchen talking to herself 'how did I do that? I just looked at her and it happ.' Rosie stops short as she picks up a letter from the floor with her name on 'I got in!' she shouts and her parents run into the hall 'Got in were?' Sneers her father 'I got into Hogwarts it says so here!' Nods as she points to the writing smiling 'and I don't care what you think, I'm going and that's final' Rosie walks up the stairs leaving the shocked grown-ups staring at the girl they thought was weak  
  
'Rosie-Ann! If you touch one thing of mine at school or even speak to me there! I will make sure when we come home you will be slaughtered!' Hermione shouts at the girl in front of her Rosie snaps out of a daze and looks at the red in the face hermione 'what did you say?' Hermione glares at her 'it doesn't matter now! And make sure you're a gryffindor!' Rosie smile slightly as she steps into Kings Cross Station 'Whatever you say' As they walk towards platform 9 ¾ rosie looks around startled from all the people, Hermione and her parents go through first and as rosie goes to run in another girl runs up behind her 'excuse me!' shouts the girl 'can I go through the barrier with you?please im on my own' Rosie smiles at her and her stomach does a backflip as if she knew the gorlalready 'Sure! I'm rosie by the way' 'I'm Amie, Amie Black' they shake hands and as they walk towards the platform a voice sounds behind them 'Can you go? We all need to go to hogwarts!' Rosie spins around to see a boy around the same height as her with perfect eyes and smile, next to him stood an older girl with a long hair in a plait who nudges him 'Robert! Be nice they seem to be first years!' the older girl glares at him 'Alright alright annie, can you go please?' Robert smiles cheekily and annie tuts, Rosie stands there for a moment watching robert 'Rosie come on! They seem to be like slytherins.' Amie grabs rosies arm and drags her through leaving the boy and girl behind. 'People these days! They really should be more patinet what do you think rosie?' 'I think he was gorgeus' says rosie wanting to see him again Amie rolls her eyes 'Come on rosie! He seems to be rude and not very nice' as rosie and amie walk along people stare at them 'He sounds perfect, why are they staring?' asks rosie as they enter the train 'Probably because we have the same eyes that's all' amie shrugs. From that moment on amie and rosie convinced themselves they looked nothing alike, and rosie always looked out for Robert.  
  
((and they called it puppy love.)) 


	4. slytherin and gryffindor meet

'So whats it like in your family?' asks amie as they step off the train and follow Hagrid 'It sucks why?' she smiles 'there not nice at all!' she tries to tell amie but somehow can't and still has robert in her mind 'Rosie are you ok?' asks amie concerned 'Yeah, I'm fine don't worry' Rosie turns to her and smile 'Good' amie smiles back not knowing that all rosie can think about is how she already knows amie and how she wants to know Robert.  
  
'Ummm.you seem to have a lot of power.much to power for a young first year, but you want to prove you can fight back, and prove that you are not the weak girl they think you are? Umm difficult, I know..Gryffindor!' The sorting hat shouts across the great hall rosie gets up and runs to sit by amie, she turns to watch the next person sorted 'Robert Draconis' calls out professor McGonagell, Rosie breaks into a smile as he walks to the sorting hat, rosie bites her bottom lip as she looks around and see's his sister sitting with the Slytherins, minutes later the hat calls out 'Slytherin' rosies heart drops as he walks past her to sit with who she thought were evil. 'I can't believe it.he's a slytherin!' Amie scowls 'don't you go messing with them rosie! There all bad news are slytherins! No-ones been in that house without turning evil!' Amie nods //poor rosie she seem's to really like him, if only he liked her// Rosie turns to amie 'Don't you dare poor rosie me! I gor hurt enough at the Grangers I don't want sympathy and he doesn't like me does he? He doesn't know I exist!' Rosie swings her feet over the bench, stands up and walks out 'Rosie!' amie calls after her but rosie didn't want to here it and what she didn't see is that as she walked out robert watched her and had heard the whole thing. 'I'll be back in a minute Annie' robert then gets up and follows her to were she was standing by the lake side  
  
'Who are you?' Robert calls out making rosie jump, she spins around and glares slightly 'Whats it to you?' she snaps ' I heard you talking about me to that girl that looks like you' robert leans against the tree watching her 'one she doesn't look like me and two how do you know I was talking about you?' rosie crosses her arms trying to look as if shes not bothered 'you said 'I can't believe it.he's a slytherin' right after I was sorted I'm not stupid' Robert smiles at her 'so who are you?' Rosie smiles back at him 'I'm Rosie' Robert nods 'Nice to meet you rosie, he looks at his watch 'look I better go I'll see you around.rosie' As robert walks off she watches his leave 'It was lovely to meet you' Robert turns and smiles 'Did you say something?' Rosies smiles drops 'err..no?' Robert laughs 'Right, ok bye' robert walks back to the castle knowing exactly what she said. 


	5. Partners always stand together

'Rosie! What did you do?' asks amie wide-eyed as several slytherin's walk up to her 'me? Do something to slytherins? I think so, I mean not' rosie grins as the slytherins stand between them 'Fix it!' shouts the first slytherin 'what are you on?' Rosie sneers at him as she stands up to leave 'Your not going any were until you fix it!' 'and your going got stop me?' rosie tries to walk on 'get out the way cheesedick' rosie glares 'It's fredwick!' he pushes rosie back onto the bench and looms over her 'So how did you do it?' 'Do what?' she answers innocently 'How did you manage to dye all the the slytherins fifth years hair green!?' fredwichs veins stick out of his neck, Rosie begins to laugh, but her smile fades as she looks over to the slytherin table were robert seems to be in trouble with the gryffindors 'HOW then!?' fredwick booms making everyone look over 'tell me before ipull eveyr strand of you hair out!' Rosie shrugs 'it was easy I admitt I did it no let me go' rosie punches his arm in what she thought was lightly but fredwick winces in pain and draws back 'just don't do it again Granger' fredwick glares and walks off hugging his arm. Rosie walks through the corridors the day before the halloween ball, she smiles as she walks past a group of slytherin fifth years there hair still tinted green. They all throw looks at her but don't dare to do a thing more, 'Peculair' says amie to herself making rosie turn to look at her 'what?' rosie pulls her hair back into a ponytail as they enter potions 'how they don't hurt you, come on Snapes blowing already' amie and rosie grin as they talk there seat's at the back, the ones at the back right next to robert and his friends, 'He's gonna screw himself up bad style one day!' rosie mutters to amie only planning for her to hear 'Who?' comes the streetwise voice she hears evey potions lesson, rosie turns to him and smiles 'whats it to you draconis?' rosie says as she crosses her arms 'I don't know, thought you might be talking about me again' Robert smirks at her 'Draconis! Granger! Pay attention, 10 points off gryffindor' drawls snape across the dim chamber '10 points off gryffindor!? What about slytherin!?' rosie calls out 'and another 5 points off for you cheek' Snape glares at her through slinted eyes, beside rosie amie whispers 'Rosie just leave it we can earn them back' amie grabs her arm and sits her down'Just get on with your work ro' Rosie glares at the laughing slytherins and flicks a dead spider at one of the girl's who shreaks and jumps out of her seat 'professor!! Rosie Granger through a spider at me!' 'That's it Miss.Granger! detention tonigh! With flich' Snape gets up and approachs her, amie whimpers and draws back into her seat 'What do you have to say for yourself?' snape hisses spitting in her face 'wait! Sir.I did it, not rosie' robert stands up and looks up at snape 'she had nothing to do with it' Rosie looks at the slytherin standing beside her shocked, Snape stands tall and looks at rosie and robert 'I do not believe you Mr. Draconis, neither of you will attend the Halloween ball, you will be here working while everyone else is having fun and eating nice food. Class dissmissed.' Snape turns on his heel his cloak blowing behind him. 'I'm sorry' Rosie says as she walks out with amie 'Sorry for what.ro?' robert turns and doesn't wait for an answer as he just walks on down the corridors.Ha 


	6. I'm With You

Rosie runs down to the dungeons already twenty minutes late she skids around a corner straight into snape 'watch it!' rosie shouts but then gulps as she see's who it is 'Miss Granger, I think you should get it into your own head that you must 'watch it' now why are you late?' Snape takes a hold of the back of her robes and leads her down to the dungeons 'Another pitiful reason I bet get in there' he opens the door and pushes her in locking the door behind them 'Why you late then?' robert says quietly as they scrub the cauldreons clean, 'I had to speak to someone' Says rosie dodging the question and finishes her cauldreon and picks a new one up, 'How did you need to speak to? Whats that?' robert stops her cleaning and points to a new bruise on her wrist, 'It's nothing.I ran into a door I don't remember ok?' rosie pulls her arm robes down and carries on cleaning, 'that's not door bruise! That's a fight bruise' says robert knowingly he smirks at her as he finshes his pile of cauldreons 'I said I don't remember ok!?' rosie throws her sponge down on the side drys her hands and sits on a desk, 'Got a lousy memory then ain't you granger?' Robert smiles and sits down beside her, Rosie begins to laugh 'Yep I got a real crappy memory!' she smiles as she looks around 'How do you do it Draconis? How do you always make me smile even when I'm really upset?' Robert just smiles 'I have my ways.' 'Right robert, and I'm a black!' she smiles and has a thought 'So how mcuh family you got?' Robert shrugs'dunno.two sisters, annie you've met her, well ran into her and regina who's still at home, not old enough yet and then I got my mum and dad' rosie bites her bottom lip, 'Lucky you!' 'What do you mean?' asks robert confused 'err.I meant lucky you have so much family, you know.' Rosie shrugs it off and gets up looking around as the music from upstairs pounds 'You're an odd person Granger, you always avoid questions' Robert snickers at her 'Funny, keep laughing' Rosie rolls her eyes and robert gets up looking through his bag 'were is it.' he mumers to himself 'abra!' calls robert 'cadabra?' adds rosie walking over to him 'No you idiot, I found it, it's a muggle CD and thingy player!' Rosie looks at the front cover 'never heard of her' rosie wonders 'That's because she isn't around yet! I went to the future' robert slips the CD into the player and presses play.  
  
'Would you like to dance?' asks robert through around the fifth song, rosie looks at him eyebrow raised 'a gryffindor and slytherin dancing?' Robert shrugs 'No-ons going to know! Are they?' he smiles mischeviously 'Fine! I give in' rosie laughs as robert takes her hand and they start to dance to a song called 'I'm With You'  
  
((awww! So that's how it began! :P )) 


	7. Danger

'Rosie what are you doing!?' amies voice snaps into rosie's brain 'what? Umm.working of course!'rosie rolls her eyes but then looks down at her book and bites her lip, her charms book was covered in doodles of little music symbols and two figures dancing 'You need to get back to reality Rosie, you keep daydreaming and looking behind you every were we go! Whats wrong?' amie turns to her putting her wand down her eyes full of concern, rosie just shakes her head 'Nothing! Just leave it amie!' rosie shakes her head and slams her book shut 'Im going' rosie grabs her things and stalks out the class.  
  
Rosie runs throw the corridors her bag smacking into her knees, a tall figure passes just as rosie trips into him 'Look were you are going' the figure drops rosie to the floor and she grabs her forehead as a spasm of pain passes throw her. She clenches her eyes shut as he passes her, the tall figure stood in front of her as pain remains inside her skin. The figure leaves her laughing evily and rosie opens her eyes again 'Rosie!' amie runs down the corridor to her 'Are you ok? What are you doing on the floor?' Amie helped the shaking rosie up 'The figure!' 'what figure rosie? You need to go to the hospital wing' amie tugs at her arm but she pulls back 'no im not going there, I'll be ok' Rosie goes to walk away but stumbles 'Rosie! Please!' amie helps her up 'Fine, I'll go'  
  
'Whens rosie going to be out of the hospital wing?' robert whispers as they boil there ingredients 'When she stops shaking' 'Is she ok?' Amie turns to him 'Look draconius I don't know what's going on with you and rosie, if you want to see if she's well or not go yourself, don't ask me!' Amie turns away and robert shrugs 'So.is she ok?' Amie turns around to hit him but robert stands there smiling 'She'll be ok, madam pomfry said it was symptoms of this curse.puts pain through your body, but who would do that?' Robert shrugs 'Well I hope she will be ok.I miss her' Amie's face cracks into a smile and as Professor Snape walks past she stays quiet but when he leaves 'Robert and rosie sitting in a tree.' Robert goes red and turns to her 'k-I-s-s-I-n-g' amie smiles evily 'Don't you dare!' Robert steps frowards and amie steps onto her stool 'First comes love.' She stands on the desk 'Second comes marriage.' robert jumps on the desk beside her 'Shut up black!' he walks towards her and amie breaks into a run 'then comes a baby in a silver dragon carriage!' amie runs out the classroom followed by robert, they run up the stairs towards the hospital wing and burst through the door 'Why are we here?' whispers robert 'To see rosie stupid!' Amie leads him to the bed were she slept, 'She looks..dead' whispers robert 


	8. Don't mess with me

'I'm not dead' Rosie pulls the quilt over her head 'Well, that's good then right?' Robert watches amie trying to pull the quilt off her, 'Yes it's good! But it hurts!' Rosie gives up and just sits up 'What hurts?' Robert and amie sit on the end of the bed 'My head, my shoulder.' Rosie shrugs it off 'So, whats happening outside of here?' Amie looks at Robert and begins to laugh 'Nothing! I found something out, that's about it!' Robert nudges her in the arm, as the clock stricks 'It's tea, we better go' 'Bye then' Rosie waves them off, then lies back sighing  
  
The door slowly opens and footsteps make the tiled floor creak, the dark cloaked figure slowly approaches the bed were rosie lay. The figure kneels down beside her and breaths heavily on her neck, 'Wake up' his voice is muffled and gruff, Rosie lies still knowing he's there 'I said wake up kid' The figure leans forward and takes hold of her shoulder, and the pain travels through rosie again. Her eyes snap open and she punches out, the figure hisses and runs out, rosie gets up and as she shakes she stumbles out heading for the Gryffindor common room 'what was that?' rosie asks herself as she looks around the dark room, she takes a few breaths then looks at the cold fireplace, she stares at it for a couple of seconds and it suddenly bursts into flames. Rosie screams slightly looking around the room and seeing no-one, 'Who's there? Show yourself.' rosie's voice trembles as she walks around the common room arms out stretched,'great.I'm going mental' 'You always were mental Rosie-Ann' Hermione steps out of the passage way to the dorms 'Whats it to you?' rosie snaps at her before she tries walking away 'How did you do it?' Hermione outstretches her arm so rosie can't pass 'Do what?' looks at her arm and back to her 'That!' points to the blazing fire, 'and why are you suddenly hanging around with a slytherin?' 'Lay off' pushes her arm out of her way and it goes flying into the wall, hermione screams out in pain 'Your gonna pay for that one!' Hermione looks to her dead arm then launches herself onto rosie knocking her to the floor, 'Get off get off get off!' rosie scratches out with her non-existant nails 'I told mother and father you'd cause trouble here! I told them!' hermione wraps her hands around her neck. As rosie gasps for breath she punches out hitting hermione in the face sending her back flying into the wall. She rubs her neck watching the shaken hermione get up 'Wait until morning. Im telling mother' with that she runs up the stairs 'man this sucks.' as rosie rubs her throat she lets herself fall back onto the sofa and closes her eyes listening to the fires embers crackling. 


End file.
